Valentine's Day
by rachybaby
Summary: Lily Evans hates Valentine's Day. Can James Potter and a dance change her mind?


**Valentine's Day**

It was the evening of Valentine's Day the one day of the year Lily Evans hated more than any other day of the year because she was always single on this day and NEVER received a card or a bouquet of roses unless they were from James Potter and he was only giving them to her to get in her knickers.

Currently lily was sat on one of the sofas of the Head's Dorm with a bottle of red wine, a massive box of chocolates and _The Shining_ on her knee. She needed something scary to take her mind of this day of love.

Just then the portrait opened and lily looked up from her book to see James coming in, "Evening she said with a forced smile making James jump.

"Good evening Lily, happy Valentine's day" Lily scowled.

"And to you" she replied before looking back at her book.

James gave her a confused look and went and sat next to her, "You don't like Valentine's day?" he asked her gently.

Lily sighed and put her book down, "No I hate it".

James looked surprised, "Why?"

Lily gave him a look; "Because it is a day invented by the card companies to remind everyone who is single that they are single and have no significant other who loves them" James looked a little hurt.

"But you do have someone who loves you" he said in a slight whisper.

Lily laughed, "Parents and friends don't count James!" James' eyebrows shot up in surprise when she called him James.

"You do know you just called me James?" Lily rolled her eyes.

"What's your point?"

"You never call me James"

"Ok I'll rephrase what I said; parents and friends don't count Potter. Happy?"

"No, I prefer you calling me James" Lily rolled her eyes.

"Make your mind up" James laughed.

"I'd have said that I prefer you calling me James earlier but you never gave me chance" Lily glared at him.

"So do you really think no-one other than your parents and friends loves you?" Lily gave him a look.

"Well I'm single aren't I?" James laughed again.

"Lily you're only single because you keep turning me down" Lily glared at him.

"And for good reason"

"Oh? And what would that be?"

"Because you don't _love_ me, you just like the way I look and because I'm the only girl who has told you no you continue to pursue me and so I say no because people's feelings aren't something you play with"

"I'm not trying to play with your feelings" James told her honestly.

"Really? Then why is it that one minute you're asking me out the next hexing me or someone else as part of some ridiculous prank?!" James rolled his eyes.

"Because the only way I can get your attention is by pulling a prank! I'm invisible to you Lily! You're the one person who I want to see me and you don't!" Lily blinked.

"What?!"

"Dance with me" Lily blinked again and looked at the half empty bottle of wine on the table, was she hearing things because of the wine?

"Come again?"

"Dance with me?" Lily laughed.

"To what music?!" James took out his want and pointed it at the LP player in the corner and it started to play music.

"To this music".

"No".

"Why not?"

"Because I don't want to" James rolled his eyes.

"Rubbish excuse, dance with me" Lily groaned.

"Why the hell do you want me to dance with you? I'm quite happy here eating chocolate, drinking wine and reading" Lily told him.

"Because you shouldn't be alone drinking wine, eating chocolate on Valentine's day" James replied as if it was obvious.

Lily rolled her eyes, "Well I wouldn't be if I could find someone" Lily growled and reached for the glass of wine on the table that stood next to the bottle but James grabbed her hand and pulled her to her feet.

"What are you doing?!"

"Getting you to dance with me" Lily groaned.

"Fine, one dance then I'm sitting down on the sofa, eating chocolate and getting drunk while reading" James laughed.

"Ok, one dance then we'll eat chocolate and get drunk while feeling sorry for ourselves because we don't have a significant other on this horrendous day of love and smut that is enough to make you vomit" Lily laughed.

"I thought you'd have found someone for Valentine's Day" she told him as he put a hand on her waist and took her hand in his other while she laid her other hand on his shoulder.

"Well I can't seem to pick the flower I want" he told her and Lily raised and eyebrow at him but didn't say anything.

Slowly they rotated on the spot slowly, as the song changed to a slower one James pulled her closer and she rested her head on his shoulder quite happy to be having something else to do that didn't involve her trying to drown her sorrows.

They danced like that for another three songs before James pulled away, let her go, bowed and kissed her hand, "Thank you, goodnight" he turned to leave her alone but was stopped in his tracks by a pitiful call.

"James…" he turned to look at her and felt his heart shatter. She looked so lost, broken and alone, "James…don't…don't walk away…please?" James walked back over to her and cupped her face with his hands and as he did he saw a piece of her mend.

"Lily…"

"Don't stop dancing with me" she whispered and James smiled.

"Ok" he took her hand back in his and put his other hand back on her waist and slowly they started dancing again.

Soon they were lost in the music and dancing with each other only to be brought back to earth with a thump when the LP stopped. Lily lifted her head off of his shoulder and looked into his hazel eyes, without even realising it she licked her lips slightly as James slowly lowered his lips to hers in a soft, tender but brief first kiss.

"Lily…"

"James…" James smiled at her.

"Lily, will you be my Valentine?" Lily smiled and nodded.

"Yes" she whispered. James grinned and kissed her again but this time more forcefully and with every intent of showing her just how much he loved her.

**A/N: Since it's Valentine's Day and I'm stuck at home without a Valentine I thought I'd write this. At least lily gets her Valentine. Review?**


End file.
